Iniciación
by Ada Ross
Summary: Giovanni muestra al pequeño Ezio una nueva cara de Florencia.


**Título:** Iniciación.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ezio, Federico, Giovanni.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 983.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> pre-AC2, fluff familiar.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> un fic que no recordaba que tenía escrito y acaba de aparecer en mi disco duro mágicamente :D

* * *

><p>Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando Ezio llegó a la entrada principal de la casa, donde la llama de una antorcha iluminaba el rostro de su padre y su hermano mayor. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Giovanni le indicó a su hijo que le siguiese sin preguntar ni decir una sola palabra. Ezio se resignó, pues comprendía que si su padre le había citado a esas horas tendría algún motivo importante.<p>

Caminó tras ellos hacia uno de los callejones cercanos a la casa de los Auditore, donde Giovanni y Federico se detuvieron en seco. Apagaron el fuego, aunque la noche era clara y la luz pálida les permitía ver con cierta facilidad. Ezio se aproximó a ellos y miró con ojos expectantes a Giovanni.

—Padre, ¿puedo preguntar ya por qué estamos aquí?

Giovanni esbozó esa media sonrisa característica que sólo podía indicar que estaban ante algún juego extraordinario de adivinanzas y aritmética que sólo su padre podía inventar. Revolvió el ya alborotado cabello de Ezio y posó la otra mano sobre el muro.

—Ezio, creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para que aprendas un juego nuevo.

—¿Uno de esos que sólo conoce nuestra familia? —cuestionó el muchacho, pensando en las pruebas que su padre y a veces su tío Mario les hacían cuando se reunían.

Giovanni asintió, y lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia Federico.

—Observa a tu hermano, Ezio. Este juego es especial; es un ejercicio mental, pero sobre todo físico.

Federico se aproximó hacia el muro. Sus dedos se adaptaron a los resquicios de la piedra y, con un fuerte impulso, su cuerpo se deslizó sobre la pared mientras sus manos y pies se acomodaban a la perfección. Parecía que sus movimientos eran premeditados, como si pudiese predecir dónde y cómo debía colocar sus extremidades para amoldarse al muro y no caer. Ascendía con facilidad, como si se tratase de caminar en tierra. Ezio, con los ojos muy abiertos, contempló a su hermano mientras éste, cada vez más lejos de su vista, continuaba trepando por la pared. Al final, la figura de Federico se divisaba en lo alto del tejado y Ezio parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que no era su imaginación. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Federico a escalar así, con las manos desnudas?

—Ezio, es tu turno. —Las palabras de Giovanni le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, con ojos algo asustados.

—Pero padre... yo no... —le tembló la voz y tragó saliva.

Giovannó colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y se inclinó hacia él.

—No tengas miedo, Ezio.

Algo brillaba en los ojos de Giovanni que alentó al joven Ezio. Lanzó varias miradas hacia el muro y hacia el tejado, donde su hermano le respondió con un gesto afirmativo y una sonrisa que pudo entrever en la oscuridad. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre, buscando la seguridad y el arrojo que sus ojos le proporcionaban. Giovanni apretó sus dedos entorno al hombro de Ezio y volvió a asentir.

—_Sei un Auditore. _

Ezio no necesitó nada más. Con decisión, el pequeño muchacho de tan sólo seis años se aproximó hacia el muro y dirigió la vista hacia arriba, donde Federico le esperaba. Era tan sólo un juego; uno de aquellos ejercicios excéntricos que habían formado parte de la familia desde que él podía recordar.

Imitó los movimientos de Federico tanto como pudo recordar. La piedra le rasgaba la piel y la yema de los dedos, las uñas se llenaban de la tierra y polvo acumulados entre los sillares y le costaba mantener la punta de los pies sujeta a los resquicios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó subiendo, a pesar de los nudillos desgarrados que conseguía cada vez que alguno de sus brazos resbalaba. Hubo un segundo en el que Ezio pensó que caería, pero sus manos se aferraron de nuevo con rapidez, casi por instinto.

La mano de Federico le sujetó con fuerza cuando alcanzó la cima del edificio y con un impulso Ezio subió al tejado. Su cuerpo pareció perder el equilibrio por un momento, pero Federico lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban; los tobillos y las manos le ardían por culpa del escozor. Sin embargo, Ezio sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, que había una sensación de calor en su pecho que le obligaba a sonreír como un bobo mientras el aire frío le secaba el sudor de la cara.

Desde aquel lugar, Florencia parecía una ciudad distinta. Bajo el cielo oscuro y la luna brillante, parecía que la ciudad les pertenecía. Podían ver, oler, escuchar en cada rincón de sus calles. Podían llegar a donde deseasen; no existían las barreras. Ezio tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y contempló a Federico con ojos iluminados.

Giovanni alcanzó el tejado con rapidez y se colocó entre sus dos hijos, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

—Conoceréis esta ciudad como si fuera la palma de vuestra mano, hijos —dijo con voz solemne. Federico sonrió y se giró hacia su padre.

—¿Puedo haceros una pregunta, padre?

—Por supuesto, Federico.

—¿Por qué un banquero sabe escalar y trepar por los tejados, y además enseña a sus hijos? —cuestionó, ahogando la carcajada. Los tres rieron y Giovanni le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo mayor.

—Para daros una razón, tendría que remontarme a mi padre; e incluso más atrás: a mi abuelo. Un día os lo contaré todo, hijos. Un día…

En silencio y abrazados entre sí, contemplaron el horizonte más allá de las murallas de Florencia. Un sentimiento extraño invadió a Ezio; como si algo que él ignoraba acabase de empezar, como un reloj de arena que se había puesto en marcha. No prestó mayor atención a esos pensamientos y se abandonó a la belleza de la vista que disfrutaba junto a su padre y hermano desde los tejados de Florencia.

**-fin-**


End file.
